


Vid: Everything Stops for Tea

by valoise



Category: Black Books, Blackadder, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Elementary (TV), Highlander: The Series, Multi-Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: Wouldn't you like a cup of tea right now?





	Vid: Everything Stops for Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many cups of tea were drunk in the making of this vid. Song by Professor Elemental. The complete list of sources, in order of first appearance:  
> Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
> My Little Pony  
> Downton Abbey  
> Star Trek: The Next Generation  
> A Hard Day’s Night  
> Doctor Who (13th Doctor)  
> The IT Crowd  
> Sherlock  
> Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants  
> Withal and I  
> Black Books  
> Doctor Who (2nd Doctor)  
> Doctor Who (10th Doctor)  
> Shaun of the Dead  
> Elementary  
> Highlander (TV series)  
> Doctor Who (3rd Doctor)  
> The BFG  
> Monty Python’s Flying Circus  
> Doctor Who: A Tardis Tea Party  
> Alfred Hitchcock Presents  
> The Farmer’s Wife  
> Blackadder  
> The Sword in the Stone  
> Fawlty Towers  
> Father Ted  
> The Five(ish) Doctor Reboot  
> Professor Elemental (web page)


End file.
